


Recharge

by CheshireMadd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, does this count as, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMadd/pseuds/CheshireMadd
Summary: Chat Noir is sometimes lucky to have Marinette's room as a safe haven.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Recharge

Adrien hides under a blanket while Plagg recharges with the plate of cheese from Marinette.

"Wow," she says, impressed. "Plagg absolutely _destroyed_ that cheese."


End file.
